The Sex Guy
by TheMadKingOnFire
Summary: ¿Qué era mejor que ser follado frete a todas las cámaras? Esa era la pregunta recurrente de Kaito, un famoso actor porno. Pero luego de mucho le llegó la gran pregunta "¿Había algo mejor que follar?". Esa pregunta que tanto lo enloqueció, al fin tuvo una respuesta. [Shinkai/AU]
1. chapter 1

Kaito amaba su trabajo, mover sus caderas y sentir las manos de los hombres en su cuerpo era una cosa deliciosa, y más al sentir como la camara filmaba todos sus movimientos, como se la metían y como gemía como prostituta. Le encantaba y jamás lo negaría, todo era tan delicioso que no podía aguantar tener otra ronda… Pero hay algo que lo inquieta, hace un par de meses que ya no siente lo mismo, ese calor en su vientre, o esas descargas eléctricas cada vez que se la metían. Necesitaba buscar el porqué a su aburrimiento en el sexo. Así que se sube un poco el ajustado pantalón, sabiendo que tenía las miradas de la gente, eso le encantaba, demasiado.

—¡Hola Hakuba! —Saluda a su amigo, él es un detective que lo ayudaba a sacarse a los molestos seguidores de su culo.

—¿Qué quieres Kaito? —Responde, hastiado de todo.

—¿Me acompañas a buscar carne? —La alegría del pornstar lo abrumaba, sabía que estaba usando su muy famosa Poker Face.

—Ahg… Muy bien… —No tuvo que molestarlo mucho para que aceptase. Eso era extraño, pero no le importó.

Esa misma noche salieron.

Enfundado en un vestido muy lindo, liso, color rosa palido, de espalda descubierta y de manga larga, con un bonito cuello tortuga, el vestido apenas y llegaba a cubrirle casi nada del muslo. Era su favorito. Eso junto a unas botas negras que le llegaban a seis dedos de la falda, dejando poca pierna a la vista, tenía un tacón tan largo que si no fuese un profesional, sería capaz de romperse un tobillo sin siquiera dar un paso. O de matar a alguien, que sería lo más probable.

Se maquilló, los labios de un tierno todo durazno y sus ojos con un poco de negro, para resaltar el lila de sus ojos.

Sale de su casa y va a un pub, donde se encuentra con su mejor amigo. Este estaba vestido con un traje marrón y una gorra extraña, parecía ese detective que tanto alababa. Era bastante gracioso, verlo de fumar una pipa. Se acerca a él con intenciones maliciosas pero el detective Londinense lo detiene.

—Kaito, no me sorprendes… —El travestido sonríe y entran al lugar.

Piden un par de bebidas, Kaito un mojito y el detective un Shirley temple. Kaito ve con enojo como su amigo bebía su elección.

—¿Estás jodiendo? —Pregunta bruscamente.

—Estoy de servicio. —Responde con simpleza, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—Ah. Estás jodiendo. —Asiente para si mismo y suspira. —El único día que te necesito y me jodes con esto. —Escuchan un grito y ven como alguien pasa corriendo a la fuente del grito. Un hombre tirado en el suelo, de espaldas parece que lo habían envenenado.

Un muerto. Que asco. Pensó Kaito para sus adentros. Odiaba ver sangre, no le tenía fobia, pero le era desagradable. Ve como su amigo se levanta a revisar en cadáver y lo sigue, ya le habían arruinado la noche, ahora solo quedaba ver en vivo y en directo un caso de CSI. Maldito sea el muerto.

—Huele a almendra… —Escucha el murmullo de un chiquillo. ¿De cuantos? Tendrá unos 18 años. —Ya no vale la pena llamar una ambulancia, es muerte por envenenamiento de cianuro. Este se levanta y va a hablar con otras personas.

—Hakuba ¿Quién es ese pendejo? —Pregunta curioso, mirando al chiquillo moverse con total soltura.

—Kudo Shinichi, es un detective de secundaria.

Oh, eso lo explicaba… Aunque, maldito Hakuba. ¿Tendrá acaso un imán para los muertos? Era la tercera vez que pasaba. Aunque esas veces, era un niño quien estaba en medio molestando. Ahg. Demasiado en que pensar. Llegaron rápidamente los policías y uno se acerca a hablarle.

—Le pido que se retire, esto ahora es una escena del crimen. —Niega con la cabeza y sonríe tranquilo.

—Estoy esperandolo a él. —Apunto a Hakuba y este al sentirse observado los mira y confirma.

—Muy bien, pero por favor no toque nada. —Asiente con toda la mala leche que traía y se va a sentar a la barra, siguiendo con su mojito. Dios, que aburrimiento. Siente que le tocan la espalda y voltea, era el mocoso.

—¿Me permite pedirle ayuda? —Asiente de mala gana. Siente como le toma de la mano y lo guía al lugar del delito. —Aquí haré la demostración de como lo mató. Por lo que sabemos, el difunto había hecho esto—Toma a Kaito de la cintura y lo apega a él, este siente como sus mejillas arden levemente. Lo empuja a si mismo mientras que camina atrás, donde estaba el asiento donde estaba anteriormente sentado y se sienta un poco, aún con Kaito agarrado. —De este modo, la mujer fue capaz de ponerle el veneno en la copa. —Toma el brazo de Kaito y lo pasa por encima de su hombro, donde estaba a la distancia perfecta al trago que anteriormente debió estar ahí. —Pudiéndolo envenenar de esa forma. —Suelta lentamente a la "mujer" esperando que este se moviese por su cuenta, Kaito lo hace, pero de forma lenta, casi mecánica. Se había excitado tanto con ese agarre. Que suerte que no se había endurecido. —Gracias por la ayuda. — Le habla luego que la asesina fuese apresada.

—No es nada… —Por algún motivo, la cercanía del lo abochornava.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo? —Kaito asiente. —¿Por qué viste de esa forma? Siendo tan guapo… —La sorpresa hizo que Kaito perdiera un poco el balance de sus pies y casi cayera, Shinichi lo había atrapado con facilidad. Tan fuerte.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy hombre? —Pregunta apegado al pecho de Shinichi. Aún no se recuperaba del casi rompimiento de pierna.

—Te he visto antes… —Murmura, casi como si fuese un secreto. —Reconocería esas piernas donde sea. —Tembló, no porque le gustase la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca ni nada. Tembló porque parecía ser que conocía su secreto. Aquello que tanto había descuidado y que le daba igual que supieran. De alguna extraña forma el no quería que Shinichi supiese de eso. —Te he visto en el metro un par de veces y siempre me cuestioné el porqué de ser tan eximido. —Parecía curioso, en verdad curioso de su respuesta.

—Me gusta sentirme observado… —Murmura perdido en la mirada azul del detective juvenil.

¿Cómo un adolecente lo prendía tanto con solo una mirada?

—Vaya… —Responde sorprendido y sonríe, que sonrisa más hermosa. —Bueno, muchas gracias igualmente por ayudar en el caso. —Hace una leve reverencia y se va, con la misma actitud de cuando se presentó.

—Kaito. —Lo llama Hakuba, tocandole la espalda. —Ya nos vamos… —Este contempla la mirada perdida y enamorada que su mejor amigo mostraba, y suspira, ya había perdido a su amigo. —No me digas que te gusta el chico. ¿Sabes cuantos años de diferencia tienen?

—¡No quiero ni enterarme! —Se tapa los oídos para no escuchar lo que su conciencia le decía.

—Más de 10 años de diferencia. Kaito, tienes 32 ya, deberías dejar de comportarte como un adolescente… Aparte que el chico ni siquiera puede entrar a un pub como este, no entiendo porque estaba aquí en primer lugar… —Murmura lo último, con sospecha.

—No sé ni me importa, yo lo quiero. —Ve a Hakuba suspirar con molestia, no le importó y se fue a su departamento.

Mientras que se pone a comer un poco de helado de licor que habia quedado de una antigua grabación comienza a twitear algunas estupideces en su twiter de pornstar.

Kaitou Kid: Últimamente quiero probar cosas nuevas ¿Qué tal están los coños últimamente?

Y otros en su twiter personal.

Kuroba kaito: Hoy conocí a un chico muy guapo.

A lo que le llegaron un par de en ambas cuentas. Escucha el sonido del teléfono del trabajo y contesta de inmediato, es Aoko, su mejor amiga y colega de trabajo, ella le cuidaba las espaldas legalmente y le daba los trabajos, todo muy profesional. Esa chica es un oro en la industria que estaban, se necesitaban uno al otro para crecer en esa industria tan corrompida.

—"¡Kuroba Kaito!, al fin te dignas a contestar recuerda que mañana tienes que trabajar, te espero a las diez en el hotel Beika ¿En serio tengo que recordarte esas cosas? Que trabaje para ti no significa que tenga que estar pendiente de ti ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Kaito!"—

—Oi oi, te estoy escuchando. —Reclama el actor mientras come otro poco de helado. —Ño me degas que hacel. —Habla con la boca llena de helado

—"Oh, claro que tengo que decirte que hacer, no quiero estar llamandote mañana para despertarte. Porque si tengo que hacerlo, ¡haré que en tu próximo trabajo sea un bukkake!"

—¡No! ¿Sabes lo inseguro que son los bukkakes?

—"Claro que lo sé, pero no me importaría esperar un par de días a que se te sane el orto" —El vocabulario de la muchacha era bastante amplio, y bien estaba, porque debía hablarle así de sucio para que Kaito reaccionara. —"Bueno, ahora vuélvete a leer el guión, te espero a las nueve"

—¿No era a las diez?

—"Te espero a las ocho." —Y me cortó.

Aburrido, tira el teléfono en la cama y toma un montón de hojas esparcidas también en la cama.

"¿Una peli porno de policías y ladrones? Jo… Esto se pone interesante…"


	2. chapted 2

Al día siguiente todo fue tranquilo, como el adulto sin pelo en el pecho que era, se levantó con todo el animo que un quinceañero de treinta puede levantarse. Ninguno. Luego de lavarse la cara, pudo mirarse reflejado en el espejo, su cara lucía menos estirada que de costumbre, así que, aplicándose cremas, de esas que usaba generosamente, y poniéndose parte del maquillaje. Pudo por fin comer: leche, avena y una manzana. Un claro desayuno de campeones. Pero es que, para hacer el tipo de trabajos que hace, se requiere una dieta estricta, más cuando en la película, era el pasivo. Ahora que lo pensaba, esa era la primera película en la que trabajaba, normalmente subía sus cosas a una página porno donde le daban mucho dinero, pero ¡Wau! Una película era demasiado fantástico. Y, aunque no lo crean, no parecía ser esas películas donde llegan y tienen sexo, no señor. ¡Era una película erótica! ¿Lo pueden creer? Tendría diálogos complejos y todos. Todo basado en una novela real y éxito en ventas. En serio. Su emoción era demasiada. Pero ¿Quién será su compañero? Esperaba que fuera guapo, no como ese Christian Gray. Ese hombre era un asqueroso. Pero por lo que describía la escritora en sus anotaciones, parecía ser guapo. Cabello claro, ojos verdes, y piel ligeramente morena. No recordaba el nombre con exactitud pero parecía tener un nombre muy de chico guapo.

Tararea un poco la canción que estaba en sus auriculares mientras hace su trotada matutina, eran las 6 y necesitaba hacer sus ejercicios matutinos, que su figura no solo era por lo poco que comía. Era un loco con el ejercicio, llegando a hacer barras paralelas y bastante poledance, era todo un experto en el tubo, vaya que sí. Se volvía a la ir del tema. Cómo decía, luego de un rato vuelve a su apartamento y se da una ducha, poniéndose ropa luego del baño.

Baja al estacionamiento y se sube a su motocicleta, ganaba el dinero suficiente para tener esa belleza de moto y también un buen auto. Era un hombre con necesidades varias. Mira su celular, 7:30am perfecto para estar en el set. No puede evitar emocionarse, su primera película de verdad. ¡De verdad, verdad!

—Fuerte de verdad, verdad —tararea con diversión mientras que siente el motor vibrar.

Avanza rápidamente entre los autos, y siente como uno que otro lo puteada. Y estaba bien, son extranjeros estresados.

Llega al lugar a las 8 am, justo a tiempo. Ve a su mejor amiga en la entrada con una sonrisa confiada, parece que sabía que llegaría a esa hora a trabajar. Se lo había pedido antes, el es un muy buen trabajador. Já, que ironía que para hacer lo que le gusta, tiene que tener un horario tan apretado. Siente como le toman del brazo y caminan al edificio que se presenta frente a ellos, entran, saludan a todo el mundo con felicidad y miran al actor que trabajaría con él, recuerda vagamente que había aparcado su motocicleta como debía, así que estaba todo bien.

Cuando estaba en plena escena sexual con uno de los actores escucha un grito, era su compañero el que gritaba, sus ojos estaban en blanco y se agarraba el pecho con completo dolor. Le estaba dando un ataque al corazón, siente como cae el peso muerto encima de el y su respiración se detiene. Comienza a temblar y no puede escuchar lo que los demás gritaban a su alrededor, sólo siente que le quitan el peso de encima y al fin puede respirar con algo parecido a la normalidad.

Ve un par de ojos conocidos cuando de golpe se da cuenta de la realidad, habían muerto encima de el, y por la proximidad el sería el sospechoso principal, lo sabía, era obvio que lo culparían como el asesino.

Siente como pasan una tela por encima de sus hombros y como el calor de los brazos de esa persona lo tranquilizan, un paramedico se había acercado a tomarle la presión, estaba bastante shoqueado aún y apenas y se movía solo, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y sus manos temblaban demasiado.

Un camarografo del equipo le había llevado una botella con agua, cuando un muchacho desconocido se sentó a su lado, no quería que nadie se acercase, se sentía a morir.

—Kuroba-San ¿Le molesta si le hago unas preguntas?

—Por supuesto que sí. —Responde de manera grosera. Mira a su interlocutor y se encuentra con la cara del chiquillo del otro día. —Oh, eres tú. Muy bien, hazlas. —Le hace un espacio para que este se siente a su lado. Se sienta y le tiende la mano, era un vaso con un extraño y misterioso líquido café que desprendía un delicioso aroma.

—Es café, le pregunté a tu asistente y dijo que era algo que normalmente no te permites... Pero pensé que te haría bien. —Kaito agarra el vaso con cuidado y lo acerca a sus labios, bebe un poco y gruñe en aceptación. Estaba buenísimo.

—Ojalá pueda serte de ayuda...

—Kudo, Shinichi Kudo.— Le recuerda su nombre, no era su culpa ser malo con los nombres.

—Lo siento, Kudo-Kun, soy un poco malo con los nombres.

—No importa, ahora, déjeme hacerle unas preguntas...

—Por supuesto...— Se acomoda la manta que tenía en sus hombros y suspira, sintiendo como el frío se iba con cada sorbo de café que tomaba. Habían cosas deliciosas. Y ese café, sabía a gloria.

—A ver... —Murmura. —¿Cuál es su relación con la víctima?

—Solamente profesional, jamás lo había visto antes en persona, solamente en sus películas.

—¿Puede describir lo que vio antes que se desplomara?

—Sólo vi que se agarraba su pecho y caía encima mío, dios, fue horrible, como si hubiera hecho necrofilia...

—... ¿Me dejaría retirarle un poco de maquillaje? Es para hacerle un par de pruebas...

—Por su puesto, aunque, dudo que quede mucho... Tendrás que buscar porque con el sudor el maquillaje se corre y normalmente debemos aplicarnos mucho maquillaje. En cortos lapsos... Podría darte también un poco...

Se levanta, aún desnudo como estaba y deja caer la manta que tenía en sus hombros. Dejando que el calor del ambiente erizara los cabellos de su vientre, los únicos cabellos que tenía por cuenta propia (aparte de los de su cabello y cejas, claro está). Sintió la mirada profunda y caladora del detective, sintió como un dedo de él recorría su cuello buscando rastros de maquillaje. Cuando encontró, en su clavícula, extrajo un pequeño hisopo para sacarle la muestra y, muy lentamente, vio como él se agachó delante de él para verlo con minuciosidad.

—Lamento tener que hacer esto pero es procedimiento.

—No, no lo es.

—Claro que no, pero tengo que tener toda la información posible.

Ve como este se relame los labios y siente una ligera corriente atravesar su cuerpo, su cara estaba justo en su miembro y tomarlo de la cabeza para follarle la boca se veía tan fácil que daba miedo. Debía aguantar, cuando este tomó las puntas de la manta y la levantó, sintió como la tela recorrían toda la parte de atrás de sus piernas, su espalda y como se cerraba en su cuello. Fue una acción tan sexual que cualquiera estaría excitado. Sólo que él era un profesional, un gran profesional en lo que de trataba de sexo. Nadie podía excitarlo a menos que el quiera.

—Sí quieres verme más de cerca tendrás que invitarme una cena, por lo menos. —Lo molesta, mitad broma, mitad serio. No esperaba aquella respuesta.

—Sí, debería hacerlo, pero luego del caso ¿Vale?

"Oh jojojo, esto se viene divertido"

Porque, con trauma o no, Kaito quiere comerse a ese detective, y si él le corresponde, el no se le negará para nada. No viendo a ese muchachote tan buenorro que caminaba delante del.

Quizás debería ponerse su ropa. Aunque andar desnudo era una cosa muy cómoda. Ya recordaba a ese chiquillo ¿Sherlock? Que también andaba desnudo por la vida. Hm... A su actor le daba duro contra el muro en cualquier momento. Era tan apetecible, con ese acento británico tan delicioso... ¿Shinichi hablará en ingles? También deberá tener una voz maravillosa, aunque a Shinichi no quiere solo escuchar su voz normal o sensual. Quiere escucharlo gemir, escucharlo gemir en su oído como una gata en celo, dios. Eso sí lo estaba excitando.

Maldición. Se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando sintió el puño de su amiga en su hombro.

—¡Vístete! —Le había dado un bóxer, se lo puso con rapidez y miró nuevamente a Shinichi, estaba llamando a todo el mundo y parecía querer dar a conocer su opinión, realmente parecía ser que tenía una buena explicación y el le gustaría escucharlo.

Aunque primero lo primero y a ponerse el bóxer. Mínimo. ¡Ah! Y tomar otro café.

**Notas:**

 **No mucho que decir.**

Un saludo especial a Asakura Alice por su comentario.

Besos~


	3. chapted 3

Kaito suspira al sentir que el boxer sube por sus piernas, se había dado una ducha y quitado todo rastro de pintura en su piel, esta le estaba empezando a picar por alguna extraña razón, en eso, se miró en uno de los grandes espejos de pared y lo notó, una extraña hinchazón en su pectoral, a una palma de distancia de su pezón. Recordaba alguna vez los motivos por los cuales había hinchazones de ese tipo. Una de ellas es la alergia. ¿Se habrá vuelto alérgico al maquillaje? Lo notó mejor cuando vio su piel rojiza y que picaba.

—Maldición.—Gruñó cuando se puso la camisa y la picazón aumentaba. Se puso el pantalón y los zapatos, saliendo con pereza del lugar, tenía que ver si seguía habiendo algún paramedico para que le revisara eso. El trabajaba con su cuerpo, algo así no podía ser muy bueno para el trabajo.

—¡Él no es un asesino!

Escuchó el grito de Aoko a lo lejos, corrió hacia ella mientras sentía que todo le picaba, estaban intentando tranquilizarla, pero no podían, daba paradas a diestra y siniestra, causando que un par de los guardias se pusieran pesados y la tomaran entre tres. Derribó a uno con una patada, son saber que estaba pasando. Un par de brazos lo tomaron por las axilas y lo alejó de los guardias.

—¡Sueltame! ¡Aoko!

— Tranquilo, muchacho.—La voz del detective de hace un rato sonó con tranquilidad en su oído derecho, eso lo tranquilizó de inmediato, estaba en buenas manos, aunque le daba curiosidad como lograba aguantar con ese cuerpo los 55 kilos de pura sensualidad y descaro que era el.—¡Este hombre es inocente! Y yo les diré porqué. ¿Ven su piel? Esta roja e hinchada, a causa de que el veneno que encontramos en la boca de la victima estaba también en el maquillaje de Kaito, de hecho, esa es el arma de este homicidio. —Hay una exclamación general. —Las personas que tienen acceso al maquillaje son muy pocas, pero las que logran tener el tiempo suficiente como para manipularlo sólo es una y esa no es Kaito. ¡Es ella! —Apunta a la maquilladora. —En la revision de pertenencias encontré que en su bolso habían rastros de maquillaje, el mismo que traía Kaito en su cuerpo. ¡Y no me intente decir que solo era parecido! Puesto que lo comparé y es el mismo. El maquillaje de esa marca en particular tiene un sabor especifico para que, al lamerlo en el rodaje de esta clase de películas, los actores no se asqueen. ¡Ese maquillaje lo hacen específicamente para este tipo de producciones y la encargada de pedirlo es usted! Y no me sorprendería que a este punto el maquillaje esté en su bolso nuevamente, ya que tiene una mancha en la manga de la camisa que no estaba cuando le revisamos sus pertenencias.

Esta cae de rodillas mientras comienza a confesar, no quiso escuchar aquello, así que, fuera de los cargos que le daban, decidió alejarse, Aoko parecía tan dentro de la confesión que no quiso sacarla de su telenovela, volvió a su camerino y tomó su bolso, al salir de ahí chocó de frente con eldetective juvenil, el cual le sonreía con total satisfacción.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Preguntó con molestia, estaba harto de todo por ese día.

—Aparte de una cutis muy cuidada, no mucho. —Le molesta, maldición que tenía que ir al doctor a ver el rojizo en su piel.

—No sea idiota. —Intentaba salir de ahí, pero este parecía empeñado en joderle la vida.

—¿Saldría conmigo?

—Por supuesto que no. —No sólo porque era un niño, si no porque tenía que irse con urgencia.

—¡Vamos! Hice que no le metieran en la cárcel.

—Ese es su trabajo. ¿No? Me voy. — Terminó empujando al adolescente, corriendo prácticamente a su motocicleta, donde salió con prisas al doctor.

¿Han tenido esa sensación de que todo lo que hacen es inútil? Pues así se sentía Kaito en ese momento. ¿Por qué en el único momento que lograba por fin tener un trabajo de calibre internacional... ¡Tenía que morirse un tipo arriba de el!?

Por favor, que necesitaría ir a su psicólogo mucho más seguido.

Llegó por fin a su departamento, tirando todo a su paso con una pesadez enorme en el alma, tomó su celular y marcó a su psicóloga, pidiéndole dos horas más en la semana. Suspiró, marcando por una pizza. Se lo merecía. Le llamó Aoko, diciéndole que tenía la semana libre.

Carajo.

Fue por la pizza y caminó al sillón, comiendo un trozo en el camino.

Ya mañana volvería a la dieta.

—No debí ser tan grosero con el chico.

Cuando fue al doctor este le había recetado unas cremas, las cuales podía ver desde donde estaba sentado. Necesitaría ayuda para aplicarlas en su espalda. Ya le dolía un poco moverse a causa de la alergia.

—Debería pedírselo a Aoko, pero debe estar con su novia...

Comió otro trozo de pizza mientras pensaba en el sufrimiento que se vendría en los siguientes días. Sólo le rogaba al de arriba que no le dejase marcas en su piel o eso sería el fin de su carrera como actor porno.

¿Le contratarían para las novelas? "Jamás". Se responde a si mismo, jamás aceptarían a un hombre que estuvo haciendo películas porno.

¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan jodida?

 ** _Notas_** :

 ** _¡Volví!_**

 _ **Sa** **ludos:**_

-Yuuchan.

-Mareshire

-Asakura Alice

Muchas gracias y espero que no les moleste haber esperado tanto una actualización, se me estaba olvidando como se sentía hacerlo.


End file.
